The present invention relates in general to telecommunication switching systems and more particularly to an interface linking voice and data communications between a CENTREX equipped central office exchange and an attendant console.
Private Branch Exchanges (PBX) are telecommunication systems which provide communication services to customers having a plurality a subscriber instruments. The PBX equipment provides a host of enhanced features such as call forwarding, intercom functions, least cost routing of calls and detailed billing. Normally the PBX is purchased by the custmoer and installed on premises at his location. Therefore, since the PBX handles a first level of switching among the subscriber instruments fewer central office lines are required and therefore access charges are lower. However, this savings is offset by the initial cost of the PBX equipment.
An alternative to the classical PBX is being offered in the Telecommunication market today which provides all of the features of a PBX without any of the initial costs. This system known in the field as CENTREX (central exchange) allows either a portion of a central office network switching system or a dedicated CENTREX central office network switching system to function and provide the services and features as would a dedicated PBX. The customers subscriber instruments are connected directly to the CO switch or concentrated with a multiplexing device and connected via trunk lines. The telephone operating company providing the service would service the switch therefore, alleviating the customer of maintaining his own equipment. Of course access charges are somewhat higher with the CENTREX than those with the on premises PBX equipment.
Usually PBX equipment includes an attendant console which monitors the PBX, i.e. lines or trunks in use, and provide a means of selecting or deselecting features and services as well as a system status display. Additionally, the console can also serve as a central operator station providing for attendant call handling. Such consoles are also used with CENTREX systems to provide the features discussed above.
It therefore becomes the object of the present invention to provide a console interface circuit to link an attendant console normally located at the customer premises with a CENTREX network system located at a telephone operating companies central office.